Espiritu Animal
by lukashi732
Summary: Pronto conocerás si es verdad o no. ¿lo que vemos existe realmente y lo que no vemos, no existe? -Se necesitan Oc s-
1. Ficha xD

**Holawa!**

 **Ya llegue con algo nuevo.**

 **Quiero tener dos fic´s**

 **(quiero ser popular xD)**

 **Bueno como saben necesito Beta y también Oc´s.**

 **¿MP? ;D**

* * *

El espíritu animal fluye en el bosque Huitzilac.

Donde cualquier persona que atraviesa a partir del atardecer tomara su espíritu animal y no regresar a la normalidad hasta el amanecer.

O eso es lo que dicen.

No todos podemos nacer con algo especial, pero si te digo que existe un bosque con la fuerza suficiente para mostrarte tu espíritu animal e incluso generarte un espíritu fuerte.

Cualquiera creería que es solo una leyenda urbana, pero quienes han entrado al bosque conocen la verdad, conocen el misterio, la adrenalina, el terror y mas sentimientos que no pueden describir.

¿Quién dice que lo que vemos es real y lo que no, no existe?

Lo mas importante es descubrir la verdad.

¿Quieres conocer esta historia?…

Te la contare…

 **Ficha:**

Nombre y apellido:

Edad (14-18):

Chico: (Los de Cdm y Eldarya)

Historia:

Físico:

Familia:

Personalidad:

Gustos y disgusto:

Espíritu animal:

Relaciones con las chicas de Cdm:


	2. El bosque

**Holawa!  
**

 **Ia volvi, gente bonita 7u7r**

 **Bueno como saben, soy muy lenta...**

 **Bueno las chicas:**

 **Cielo Skylar y Drake skylar - Sabr1**

 **Anya Moguilévich -** **XxShirogami18InorixX**

 **Phoebe Korsakov Zhadánov - TheKouSister**

 **Satara Hanz** **\- RenegadeWolfSwan**

 **Luce Jhones - Mey-chan Sakura**

 **Maya koizumi - MayaGame**

 **Rhona McLeod - MinnisaTargana**

* * *

¿Mi nombre?, no importa por ahora, lo que importa es la leyenda del bosque Huitzilac, y como algunos jóvenes conocieron este misterio, principalmente mis amigos. No podían creer lo que pasaba en ese bosque, incluso para mí fue una sorpresa.

18/11

-Hace un frio de la fregada- Dije temblando

-Lo sé- Dijo Drake

\- ¿Falta mucho? -

-No solo faltan como 5 km más- Con una sonrisa burlona me dijo Cielo.

-Ves que me muero de frio y tú me haces caminar- Dije sacando mi bufanda

-No seas chillona- Jalo mi cachete Cielo.

-Okey ya entendí- Dije mientras me sobaba mi cachete y acomodaba mi bufanda, para cubrir mi nariz.

Caminamos sin decir nada mientras cargábamos bolsas llenas de patatas fritas y bebidas, para la fiesta de bienvenida al señor Farres, que preparamos los alumnos.

Venia corriendo Phoebe hacía nosotros con una rapidez que nunca había visto por su parte, pues es muy callada, pero pronto nos rebaso.

-Es la chica del instituto- Dijo Drake.

\- ¿Phoebe? – Dije.

-Es muy bonita, es hermosa su cabellera albina y tiene una tez nívea, parece una muñeca de porcelana- Dijo Cielo haciendo unos ojos muy grandes que brillaban como si hubiera visto algo angelical y hermoso.

\- ¡Phoebe! ¡No corras! – Dijo un chico muy similar a ella, pronto volteamos a ver pues se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte como una caída, era ella en el suelo con su pantalón roto y su rodilla raspada y sangrando.

-Andrei… ayúdame a parar-

Ella siempre me ha parecido muy fuerte y natural, es muy interesante.

Al final seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del instituto.

Vi salir a un chico albino acompañado de una chica vestida de Lolita.

-Drake, Cielo y Herste llegaron- Dijo Lysandro volteando hacia el club de baloncesto.

Pronto alguien se asomó por la puerta

-Cielo, Herste, vengan rápido- Dijo Satara con una cara de angustia y decepción.

\- ¿Y yo que? – Dijo Drake un poco molesto por la exclusión mientras nosotras dos le dejábamos las bolsas que cargábamos y nos alejábamos hacia Tara.

\- Lo siento, Drake cosas de niñas- Decía yo mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Nos vemos hermano- Dijo cielo

-Espera Cielo, Herste, Tara... ¿Alguien? -

-Lo siento Drake, tú no puedes venir- Dijo Tara.

\- ¿Por qué no? –

-Drake, eres un chico muy mujeriego, además eres guapo y tienes mucho talento, ¿Por qué no vas con tus "amiguitas-aduladoras"? siempre estas con ellas-

Al escuchar eso Drake hizo una cara un tanto extraña, era una fusión entre vergüenza y rabia, pero algo hizo que volteara y viera a Kentin con los gemelos, como de costumbre y se fuera a hablar con ellos pues tienen una excelente relación.

-Bueno, ahora que se fue Drake, ¿qué paso Tara? - Dije sin pensar dos veces

-Oye Tara, ¿esto nos involucra a mí y a Herste? – Dijo Cielo un poco asustada, por lo que fuera a decir Satara- Espera, no quiero saber, solo cuéntanos- mientras hacía unos ojos grandes y brillantes, preguntaba ella.

-Bueno ¿Qué es? -

-Cállense, las dos son muy ruidosas- De pronto, Satara, volteo a todos los lados, para ver si había alguien cerca escuchando lo que decíamos. - Recuerdan que les conté que cuando tenía diez años caminé por un bosque-

Cielo y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo a vernos un poco dudosas, hasta que hable.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está? -

-Creo que ahora lo sé-

\- ¿Podemos ir? - Dijo Cielo con una voz temblorosa, por toda la emoción y el miedo.

-Sí, pero tengo planeado algo, esperen hasta las 7:30, nos vemos en el Aula B-

-Perfecto- Dije con un tono serio.

*Flash back*

Yo había vivido algo similar a lo que le paso a Satara.

La verdad es que cuando estaba en el primer día del instituto, tuve que regresar a casa sola, ya que siempre me ha costado trabajo hacer amigos. A pesar de conocer muy bien mi barrio, se rumoreaba de un supuesto bosque, al que nunca se debía de entrar.

Esa noche camine rumbo a mi casa, tomando la ruta que me dijo mi padre.

No sabía que en esa dirección se encontraba el bosque Huitzilac… No comprendo que fue lo que llamo mi atención, pero vi algo diferente en ese lugar, como si hubiera algo místico o espiritual.

Comencé a adentrarme en ese maravilloso bosque, con sus bellos arboles de tronco marrón, que, bajo la luz de la luna, solo se veía como había destellos de luz entre las ramas de los árboles y las luciérnagas, repartían un poco de iluminación.

Tras quedarme unos minutos a admirar la belleza de ese lugar, me di cuenta de que había un animal rondando cerca de mí.

Era un oso pardo…. ¡Pero era imposible!

No deberías de haber osos, menos pardos, ¿Por qué demonios había un oso hay? Y pero aun ¿Por qué solo me observaba y no me ataco?

De la nada… un resplandor de un tono azulado comenzó a cubrir mis manos, asustada, salí corriendo de ese lugar.

*Fin flash back*

\- ¿Herste? -

\- ¿Mande? -

\- ¿En qué piensas? -

-En nada…-

En ese momento pensaba que era ese místico bosque…

Tal vez tiene relación con lo que le paso a Tara.

-Oye vamos al aula B-

\- ¿Para? -

\- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? -

-No- Comencé a reírme por mi estúpida pregunta -Vamos rápido-

-Que tonta, Herste-

-Uy, perdón ¿no? -

-Vamos ya-

-Sí-

Y junto a Cielo, comencé a caminar, es la mejor.

A veces quisiera contarle sobre ese bosque, pero no sé si me tome como una loca.

Lo mejor será esperar.

Toco la puerta.

-Adelante-

Escuchamos la voz de alguien a quien no conociamos

Nos volteamos a ver y susurramos.

\- ¿Sabes quién es? – Dijo Cielo

-Nop-

Pronto alguien abrió la puerta y nos jalo hacia el aula y cerraron la puerta con llave.

* * *

 **¡Aquí termina el primer capitulo!**

 **Para las chicas participantes, me encantaria que en cuanto pueda me mande P. M, con su colo favorito.**

 **Espero les haya gustado**


End file.
